Waiting
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A mission to collect some vital information has also become a simple yet an enjoyable date for Ezra and Sabine while waiting for the contact. Will they survive from the empire and accomplish the mission? EzraXSabine.


**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels but the story idea.**

* * *

><p>At the <em>Ghost <em>en route to Tatooine(which was also in the middle of the hyperspace), Kanan Jarrus, the jedi(I don't know his rank somehow)gathered a meeting with his fellow allies. "Ok listen up! I got contact with Senator Bail Organa, the one that we delivered some droids to him once to meet up with one of his associates he's sending to give us the coordinates of a secret imperial war factory at the planet Tatooine. So I'll send 2 people to rendezvous with him and collect the information. So, who'll volunteer?"

Everybody thought for a moment especially Ezra Bridger, the Padawan of Kanan who was setting his eyes on Sabine Wren, the Mandalorian rebel and explosive expert and right now, he's dreaming about her until...

"No one? Oh do I have to do this myself or what?" Kanan thought to himself until he did the job. "Sabine, you'll go and meet him and Ezra, escort and assist her at all costs."

"Yes!" thought Ezra upon hearing it. Beaming with excitement, he went to get ready and ran into Zeb, the Lasat rebel. "Hey what's the excitement on your face kid?", "None of your business." He replied as he hurried off to look for Sabine. "Hehe this kid sure is...OUCH! Chopper!" The astromech droid who was behind him wheeled off with the Lasat giving chase. "At least I don't have to worry about them, and they can have their fun while I have mine." Ezra thought to himself until he ran into Sabine. "Oh, uh hey there." he greeted. Sabine just smiled until Ezra cleared his throat and said: "So, this is the first time I had a mission with you right?"(Honestly, he really does not have the guts to ask precisely) Sabine just answered: "Yeah and so..", "So you wanna hang out with me?" asked Ezra. "Hold on, is this a date or what?" Ezra froze in fear a bit. Sabine usually was never interested in any relationship from him, not even his charms were no interest to her but somehow..."Well since we are assigned a mission to rendezvous with an associate, we can at least make it simple. Is that ok to you?", Ezra looked surprised. "Well sure, why not?" He couldn't believe it. Seriously. She accepted it? He silently went his room which he and Zeb share together. After a few seconds, "YES!" he said loudly to himself. He danced a bit and then, he went to meet the others just in time Hera Syndulla the Twi'lek rebel reported: "We're here guys!" Yep, the _Ghost_ had arrived at the planet as Ezra could not wait to get started on the mission and...his date.

* * *

><p><strong>After landing the ship...<strong>

Ezra was outside waiting for Sabine. Soon she came out wearing her mandalorian armour. "Ready?", Ezra nodded and as they prepare to depart, "Hold on a second." They turned to see Kanan behind them. "According to the location at Tatooine, the meeting place should be at Mos Eisley Cantina and also, the associate might either be early or late depending on his time and schedule. Sorry I forgot to tell you both the information." Ezra and Sabine got the message and left for the place. Kanan watched from a distance and Hera came out asking: "Are you sure that you chose the perfect team to carry out the mission?", "I have faith in my padawan. Rest assure. Although I wonder whether it will be a long or short wait...

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cantina...<strong>

Finding a table for 2, the duo sat down and simply had a few drinks as a way to make the date simple yet enjoyable and also to kill time while waiting for the associate. Now inside the Cantina are lots of humans and aliens drinking(some are extremely drunk and some had passed out), gambling and partying like lunatics and crazed hippies. Some of them can be bounty hunters, others can be thieves, smugglers or many more whatever they can be. Seriously. Beside the bar is the seven moral node band playing their instruments for the public. "Nice place." said Ezra. "First time here if you ask me." agreed Sabine. They had a toast to enjoy themselves while waiting. "Something tells me that the wait will either be long...", "Or short depending on the associate." finished Sabine. She then noticed that Ezra was gazing at her. "Looking at something?" she asked. Ezra somehow looked surprised. "Uh, nothing. So Sabine, how good are your skills in exploding stuff?" Sabine thought for a while. "Well I never told you about my history so I'll explain. As you know already I'm from Mandalore and during the Clone Wars, I was trained by my aunt who is part of the Death Watch, a secret army that used to fight against the Republic.", "And I guess your aunt is the only female in the Death Watch." guessed Ezra. Sabine nodded continuing. "When the empire took control of the galaxy, they annihilated the Death Watch and their families.", "Which explains why you're the only member who survived the annihilation." finished Ezra. She nodded in sadness recalling, "I remember seeing the execution of the Death Watch and their families. It hurts seeing hundreds of lifeless bodies. "Ezra felt sorry for her and then asked: "And how did you escape?", "I secretly boarded a ship that took me to Lothal, there, I met the team and later you." she answered. That made Ezra smile about how he first met her until...

The entrance opened up revealing an imperial officers and at about 20 stormtroopers. Everyone at the cantina was confused by their unexpected entrance. The first officer began by giving the signal and the stormtroopers began their approach. "What are they doing?" Ezra whispered. 'Looks like they're inspecting everybody's ID cards. Those who do not have are arrested!" realized Sabine. That's when 2 stormtroopers approached them. "ID please.", "With pleasure." That's when Sabine drew her blasters and headshot them. "What the-" a stormtrooper exclaimed nearby. Instantly,(you know the saying, "Trying to escape detection will draw one's attention" in fact, it's the opposite) those armed with blasters clashed with the imperial. As for the 2 lothal rebels, they took cover behind one of the overturned tables and randomly opened fire if any chance. "Okay we caused a riot and now what?", asked Ezra. "We now cause a diversion and give them a taste of their own medicine." answered Sabine. She then took out a detonator and initiated. The next thing they knew it, one of the stormtroopers noticed that the table(the one the rebels used) had 3 explosives(plus some artwork. Crazy or what?)planted underneath it. "Oh crap! Take cover!" Too late. "BOOM!" the explosive set some fighters flying(not literally) out of the Cantina. "Now for the real bang!" Sabine stated taking out another detonator and initiating it. "BOOM!" a wall was blown up beside them and the duo made a run for it. "Sir! 2 people had escaped from the blown wall!" a stormtrooper reported. The officer then contacted. "All imperial troopers, search and destroy the escaping rebels and whatever you do, do not let them escape! Not one!", "Affirmative!" reported a commando and he gave out the order.(Plus, he's at the market square receiving the transmission)

* * *

><p><strong>Outside...<strong>

Ezra and Sabine checked the area from the rooftop they are hiding. Lots of patrols and speeder bikes and imperial troop transports are all over the pirate city. "Not good, they're forming blockades and are trying to stop us from leaving this place." Sabine inspected as she scanned the area with her scanner. Ezra looked around for a while and noticed that some speeder bikes and ITTs are unloading crates filled with explosives. Using the force, Ezra overheard the officer's words. "Now remember, these things are highly explosive, so whatever you do, do not let anyone get their hands into it and ensure protection at all costs. Understand?" Smiling about it, "Hey Sabine, I got a big surprise awaiting you." She looked surprised.(Get the joke?)Continuing, "I'm gonna give you the biggest and loudest bang you'll ever enjoy." The next thing she knew it, Ezra lock and load and fired a shot from his energy slingshot. The shot landed on one of the crates that was opened by one of the stormtroopers. "Pretty cool isn't it?" he told his troopers. "Wait what's that?" another one called out. Soon enough, "BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Explosion after explosion it went for a few minutes devastating imperial armour support big time. "Oh wow, I love it..." Sabine exclaimed gazing at the mixture of red and yellow fireballs creating the destruction. While this was happening she was also grasping Ezra's hand surprising him. This went on until they let go after the last bang. One of the explosions also created a way out so wasting no time, the duo hurried their way out not before stealing 2 crates that are in front of them when they're exiting the pirate city.

* * *

><p><strong>Far from the space city...<strong>

Planning to rest a bit, Ezra and Sabine opened the crates to find more explosives. "These things are developed by the empire. Right?" Ezra exclaimed. "Yep, and they are 10 times more deadly than the ones I used in our missions." agreed Sabine. "Oh and Ezra..." The next thing he knew it, she approached him and planted her lips into his' making him feel warm. After a few minutes, they decided to head back to the ship when a hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of them. "I hope it's not my master or the Inquisitor." said a worried Ezra. "If it's Kanan, we'll just tell him our wait was cut short and-" Sabine did not finish her sentence however because the hooded figure spoke: "Whoa, he sent you? Perfect!" Ezra and Sabine looked confused. "Uh, do we know you?" Ezra asked the hooded figure. He nodded removing his hood. "Senator Organa sent me to rendezvous with some rebels that Kanan is sending in which it turns out to be you two." Both were surprised about this. "Now continuing, I, Senator Garm Bel Iblis(From the video game "Star Wars: The force unleashed")have been sent to provide you this." He took out the coordinates and showed them to the rebels. "No way..." gasped Ezra. "Not one factory but several more spread across the galaxy." studied Sabine. "Yes and it will take a very long time to cut off their military armour support but this is one of the many ways to cripple the empire for the galaxy and I wish you and your allies the best." said the Senator. He then gave it to them and immediately left saying: "And sorry to keep you waiting as I somehow got delayed by the empire." Watching him leave, "You know Sabine, I thought this mission was near failure...", "Until it was a blessing in disguise that our wait was not so boring after all." finished Sabine. "Well Ezra, we better hurry since it's getting late and who knows, the empire might be on our tail.", "And seriously, we don't have a tail." added Ezra. Sabine chuckled over the joke as he kept the coordinates and they pushed their new cargo all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the <em>Ghost...<em>**

Kanan was outside the ship waiting until he caught sight of them. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Well Master, our waiting was cut short by the empire but still, we manage to accomplish our mission and also you better look into this." answered Ezra as he gave him the coordinates. After studying them, "Hmmm...I see what you mean." kana understood until he asked: "And what about a couple of explosions I've been hearing like at about 15 to 20 of them. What was going on during your wait?", "Well we had a blast with the empire by testing and borrowing their new toys." answered Sabine as she opened one of the crates to reveal the new explosives. "Hmmm...interesting, we can sell one crate to Vizago. He'll love these and soon will pay us big time and as for the other crate, I guess we can keep it for some fun." said Kanan after examining one of the explosives. "Alright then, load them into the ship and Sabine, tell Hera to set a course back to Lothal tomorrow." With obedience, the duo loaded the cargo into the ship and there...

"Ezra."

"Yeah Sabine?"

"I...want to...uh..."

"Thank me for our time together? Well it's acceptable and OUCH! CHOPPER!"

The astromech droid wheeled past him knocking him down and Zeb appeared saying: "Karabast! That rustbucket was annoying me for some time while you're having fun kid!"

"Well then, let's have our fun shall we?" Ezra suggested. Zeb smiled and nodded and the two of them chased Chopper while Sabine watched a bit smiling and saying: "Best day and mission ever!"

THE END


End file.
